


I wish I could say no one asked for this

by AstoriaIsALoser



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, femboy hooters - Freeform, how is femboy hooters not already a tag, how is kokichi still employed, ive lost faith in humanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstoriaIsALoser/pseuds/AstoriaIsALoser
Summary: Oh take me down to the femboy hooters-
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	I wish I could say no one asked for this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I was forced to write this against my will

Kazuichi Souda leaned back in his chair, staring at the clock. It was 10:45, which gave him about 15 minutes before the restaurant open.

His manager, Rantaro Amami, sat across from him in the breakroom. "Souda, please stop cutting your shorts shorter. They're getting too short."

"They aren't too short, you guys are just pussies."

Kazuichi had been working at Femboy Hooters for around a year now. He'd originally applied as a joke, but it was actually a pretty cool job. He had a pretty cool manager, his coworkers have probably committed 5 crimes each, and Souda even had time to work on his mechanical projects outside of work. So, all and all, it was a pretty solid job.

Souda jumped when the front doors were loudly slammed open. "WHAT'S UP BITCHES!"

...and there was Ouma, his most problematic colleague.

"Speaking of pussies," Amami grumbled, getting up to make sure Ouma didn't break the door again. 

\----

Souda's shift started off as usual. He served a few tables, already managing to get someone's phone number. Less hectic than most days. 

The only remarkable thing was some weird goth guy who came in and immediately turned red as soon as he saw the waiters. Souda found it funny how quickly the guy became a stuttering mess. Kazuichi watched Naegi, their current host, seat the guy at one of tables Souda was waiting on. This was going to be fun. 

\--POV switch presented like this is a Wattpad Sonic fanfiction written in 2017--

Gundham was seriously regretting his life choices. He'd just wanted food. 

Granted, you walk into a place called "Femboy Hooters," you could probably expect to see femboys. Logic didn't make Gundham any less embarrassed.

A short brown haired man (Naegi, according to his name tag) brought Gundham to a table, handed him a menu, and told him that his server would be with him shortly before speed-walking off to greet the next customer.

Gundham skimmed through the menu for a minute, trying to collect himself before he had to face another femboy. This didn't work, however, and he was still a blushing mess when a waiter came to his table. A man slightly shorter than Gundham with a bright pink mullet, shark-like teeth, and a skirt noticeably shorter than the other workers Gundham had seen. 

"Hello! I'm Souda, and I'll be your server- can i get you started with something to drink?"

Gundham jumped. He had been staring at Souda for probably longer then was socially acceptable and now he felt even more awkward than before- if this was the universe's way of telling Gundham he was gay, he already knew and it was not funny. He awkwardly asked for a glass of water and moved on with his life.

Over the rest of his Femboy Hooters experience, Gundham was still struggling to produce more then three words at a time. Although, he did find out he really liked Souda, who'd managed to get Gundham talking about animals and thus started a short conversation (which ended when Gundham remembered where he was and Souda laughed at him). He'd tried multiple times to come up with a way to give Souda his phone number, but in the end Gundham had chickened out for fear of being seen as a creep. He didn't really want to overstep any boundaries.

And eventually he had to leave and go back home to his swarm of animals. Although, Gundham's experience wasn't entirely unpleasant and he decuded that maybe he'd go back some other time.

**Author's Note:**

> There Juni. Here it is. Here's your fucking femboy hooters. Happy yet? I gave up at the end because I got bored of femboy hooters :)


End file.
